Day of Glorious Vengeance
by Loopy777
Summary: Striking like a deadly ninja, Suki restores the honor of the Kyoshi Warriors. Entry for Shipping Month 2010 - Mai/Suki prompt.


**Day of Glorious Vengeance**

_Suki had learned many lessons over the last year, the most painful being that she and her Kyoshi Warriors were quite simply not as good as they thought they were._

They had trained every day, back on Kyoshi Island, and never had any trouble with the unruly fisherman or visiting sailors. Also, the various intruders on the island's shores- mostly smugglers, but once they caught a pair of Water Tribe warriors traveling with an Avatar- had all been captured quickly and without casualties. Finding out that the Southern Water Tribe's best warrior needed their lessons had been quite the ego boost, too.

Then Prince Zuko arrived and tore through the Kyoshi Warriors as easily as he burned down their humble homes.

Suki knew she couldn't remain isolated on her island afterward, now that she knew the Fire Nation's true power. Especially when people like that Water Tribe warrior were out there doing their best against them.

So the Kyoshi Warriors left. They fought in the war, and triumphed. They applied their skills where they were needed most, protecting the Fire Nation's victims as they sought new homes. The Kyoshi Warriors learned new skills, but most of their growth came from fighting in a war that already had lots of practice making adults out of children.

Then the Kyoshi Warriors met up with Zuko's sister, Princess Azula, and her two lackeys. The Kyoshi Warriors fought, lost, were stripped of their uniforms, and imprisoned. Their uniforms were later used to take down the Earth Kingdom's last stronghold.

The Kyoshi Warriors had effectively won the war for the Fire Nation.

Suki swore a blood oath of vengeance when she learned the whole of it.

Azula was defeated by others, her sanity completely shattered. Suki was satisfied that she was present to see the start of that. One lackey, Ty Lee, requested to join the Kyoshi Warriors; she swore to spend a lifetime working to restore honor to the order's uniform. Suki found justice in that, and welcomed Ty Lee happily.

The other lackey, Mai, was still at large.

Technically, Fire Lord Zuko pardoned her because the girl had betrayed Azula, thus saving Suki's life (amongst others). Yet, Mai still hadn't made up for her crimes against the Kyoshi Warriors as a whole; after a lifetime of serving the Fire Nation happily, she reaped the rewards of its defeat.

Suki had resolved to fix that.

She had feigned friendship towards Mai, welcoming her into the circle of friends that surrounded the Avatar. She watched Mai, learning her habits, observing her fighting style, and cataloguing her weaknesses. Suki felt that the time had come to strike. She trained for this day, meditated, and renewed the blood oath of vengeance the night before.

She watched Mai from within the concealing branches of a cherry tree.

The Fire Nation girl was alone, having fled the loud social scene within the Jasmine Dragon teahouse, as was her introverted nature. Mai was allowing herself to calm down, not paying any attention to her surroundings, her ears unattuned to the quiet of the meditation garden.

Suki uncoiled and leapt.

The breath was knocked out of Mai's slender body when Suki landed on the victim with her full weight. She struck quickly and mercilessly, one leg wrapping around both of Mai's, the other stomping on Mai's left arm. Suki used her left hand to pin Mai's right arm to the ground, keeping her grip well away from the hidden dart-launcher around Mai's wrist. The Kyoshi Warrior's right hand had a special mission- it struck Mai hard in a very specific spot on the neck.

When Ty Lee had joined the Kyoshi Warriors, she had freely shared her knowledge of Dim Mak fighting- the "Death Touch." Precise blows with a fist, or even a finger, could disrupt the flow of chi through the victim's body, causing anything from pain to numbness to paralysis to loss of bending to... well, as much as instant death. Suki hadn't yet mastered all the various applications, but she learned enough to deal with Mai.

She struck, Mai's eyes bulged, her face colored, and then she fell limp in Suki's hold.

Vengeance.

Satisfied, Suki released the body, and got to work with the cleanup.

When Mai woke up, she was clad only in her underwrappings, and sheephog-tied on the ground. Suki was standing nearby, dressed in Mai's red and black outfit. When the Kyoshi Warrior saw that her victim was awake, she smiled. "I don't know how you walk around wearing all these knives. I feel like I've doubled my weight."

Mai glared in helpless rage and confusion.

Suki gave a little twirl, letting the flowing (stolen) outfit flap in the breeze. "You beat me up and stole my clothes. Now we're even." She stopped and looked down at Mai with a kind expression. "I hope we can still be friends after this."

Mai called Suki a name.

Suki laughed. "I heard that on the docks once, back home. It means I have a romantic preference for baby lizards. Interesting choice." She was still chuckling as she walked away.

Mai called after her.

Suki waved without turning around. "Don't worry! I'll send Zuko to help you. And Sokka and Aang. And Katara. Toph, too, if I can find her."

Mai gave an indignant screech.

Suki paid it no mind. She stepped into the Jasmine Dragon, and began calling for Katara.

Mai groaned. She would have vengeance for this, someday.

**END**


End file.
